Not your fault
by LaufeyJune
Summary: (UA) Loki était sorti pour boire, danser, se libérer. Il avait voulu se sentir bien et désiré. Il avait juste voulu s'amuser.


_Hello. Hum non je n'étais pas morte. Juste trop occupée à faire d'autres choses et plus aussi inspirée qu'il y a quelques années. A ma grande surprise je reviens aujourd'hui pour poster cette OS. Je l'ai écrit rapidement, après un évènement que j'ai, dirons-nous, subit. J'avais besoin de laisser sortir certaines choses que j'avais au fond de moi. Du coup voici un petit truc écrit en 2 jours, pas le meilleur que je puisse faire mais voilà. Cette histoire je l'ai écrite et je la publie plus par besoin que par volonté de partager mon inspiration. J'aurai préféré ne pas l'avoir pour le coup ce jet d'inspiration. Mais bon voilà. Bref. _

_Si jamais vous aimez lire avec de la musique, j'ai écouté la chanson "PRAY" en boucle, écrite par Matthew Bellamy pour l'album Game Of Thrones sorti à l'occasion de a dernière saison. _

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**Not your fault**

Loki souriait. La musique était forte et résonnait dans sa tête, la chaleur étouffante le faisait suer, collant sa chemise émeraude contre son dos. Les bras en l'air il bougeait son corps et fermait les yeux, se laissant complètement aller. Au milieu de cette boite de nuit, entouré d'ami.e.s il ne pensait à rien, et ça lui faisait un bien fou. Quelques fois il sentait une présence contre lui, légère mais présente et une odeur qu'il n'aurait pas pu confondre avec un autre parfum. Mais il ne disait rien, parce qu'il aimait sentir Tony bouger contre lui, aussi léger et innocent que cela pouvait l'être. Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne l'avait pas remarqué, que l'alcool brouillait ses sens et que ça aurait pu tout aussi bien être Natasha ou Stephen, tout le monde se collait de toute façon. On était en boite non ? Alors Loki souriait et ne faisait attention à rien, à part à ces petites pressions contre son dos, auxquelles il répondait discrètement en se reculant pour intensifier ce contact. Et puis Natasha vous l'aurait juré, qu'une des mains de Tony se posait parfois sur la hanche ou l'épaule de Loki. Mais ils étaient bien, plus rien n'avait vraiment jamais d'importance dans une boite de nuit. On s'amuse jusqu'à ce que le soleil le lève et puis on rentre et la vie reprend son cours.

Une main sur son épaule se resserra un peu et le tira légèrement vers l'arrière. Loki se retourna et vit un Tony Stark euphorique qui rapprochait son visage de lui et lui demandait s'il voulait boire un verre parce que bon « il fait hyper chaud et j'ai super soif, allez viens je t'offre un verre ! ». La main de Tony glissa le long de son bras et vint se caler dans la sienne avant qu'il se fasse tirer et emmener à l'étage de la boite. Ils attendirent quelques minutes puis se retrouvèrent avec un whisky coca chacun. Une chose en entrainant une autre Loki et Tony rencontrèrent un petit groupe de mecs avec qui ils discutèrent un moment. Loki parlait avec entrain à l'un deux parce qu'ils s'étaient rendu compte qu'ils étudiaient tous les deux en marketing et parce que quand on est à son 7ème whisky coca et 5 shooters de tequila, la moindre petite information du genre peut faire éclore une amitié en deux secondes. De temps en temps il croisait le regard de Tony qui sirotait sa boisson. Ce dernier, paille à la bouche, ne manquait jamais une occasion de lui sourire, les yeux brillants, se désintéressant de sa propre conversation dès qu'il voyait que Loki le regardait. Des sourires qui faisaient craquer le cerveau embrumé du plus jeune. La conversation s'éternisa un petit moment, le verre se vida et Tony décida qu'il était temps de redescendre et de continuer à danser.

La chaleur le faisait maintenant haleter Loki et il décida de déboutonner un peu le bas de sa chemise et de faire un noeud avec. Quand il levait les bras, il laissait alors entrevoir une partie de son ventre mais il s'en fichait ; il avait envie de se sentir désirable ce soir, de se sentir libre. Une nouvelle fois il ferma les yeux, ne se préoccupant pas de ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, juste de la musique et de cette sensation d'euphorie qu'il ressentait. Un sourire s'afficha sur son visage quand il senti à nouveau un contact dans son dos. Il bougea un peu plus les hanches jusqu'à se coller contre le corps derrière lui. Tant pis si le lendemain il devrait s'expliquer ou si les autres leur lanceraient des petits regards en coin. Il en avait envie, il avait envie de Tony Stark et tous ces mois à jouer au chat et à la souris allaient enfin payer.

La pression contre son corps se fit plus forte, plus désirante. Loki continua de jouer des hanches, se laissant aller contre des bras qui commençaient à l'encercler. Il avait tellement envie, tellement envie de se sentir désiré, de se faire plaisir et de succomber au jeune homme qui le rendait fou depuis trop longtemps. Les mains devinrent baladeuses et l'une se posa sur sa hanche pendant que l'autre caressait son torse. Les gestes étaient rapides, brouillons, et un peu insistants. La pression sur ses hanches augmenta et la main sur son torse s'arrêta au niveau de sa poitrine. Il sentit les doigts de l'autre s'enfoncer sans sa peau emprisonnant son pectoral gauche. Loki était un peu déstabilisé par cette poigne mais l'alcool et l'excitation ambiante balayèrent ses doutes. Il ferma les yeux, décidant qu'il allait s'y faire et qu'il fallait juste qu'il arrête de réfléchir. C'est à ce moment qu'il senti un contact particulier dans son cou, c'était dur, humide et ça lui faisait un peu mal. Des dents. Des dents le mordaient dans le cou. Il se retourna par surprise et parce qu'il voulait voir Tony et un peu mieux maitriser la danse. Mais ce n'était pas Tony. Les yeux de Loki se brouillèrent, il ne voyait que le torse de la personne qui le maintenait contre lui et il sut directement que ce n'était pas Tony. D'abord parce que cette personne était plus grande que lui, ensuite parce que le t-shirt n'était pas une chemise noire et que donc il ne pouvait pas entr'apercevoir une cicatrice sur son torse et parce que - putain il aurait dû s'en rendre compte - il ne reconnaissait pas ce parfum. Il voulut se dégager et lever la tête pour essayer de reconnaitre cet homme qui était si proche de lui mais il ne reçu en retour qu'une étreinte forcée et une bouche qui se plaqua violemment contre la sienne. C'était ce genre de baiser, brutal, impatient, où les dents de l'un se cognent à celle de l'autre, et que ça fait mal. Les lèvres de Loki s'ouvrèrent sans qu'il ne le choisisse et déjà il sentit une langue étrangère s'imposer. C'était trop, beaucoup trop. Et des doigts étaient toujours enfoncés dans son torse et une main passait sur ses fesses. Et ce n'était pas Tony. D'ailleurs où était Tony ?

Le coeur de Loki s'affola et dans un effort il réussi à pousser l'homme loin de lui. Il lança un regard autour de lui mais personne n'était là, Natasha, Stephen, Clint, Thor, Tony. Tony… La panique le prit à la gorge et la seule pensée qui lui vint était de fuir. Alors il s'enfuit. Il parti en courant en direction des escaliers qu'il monta quatre à quatre, poussant les gens sur son passage, s'excusant à peine. Il avait la gorge serrée et les yeux humides. Il ne savait pas où il allait ni même pourquoi il n'était pas juste sorti de la boite.

_Parce que Tony est quelque part et qu'il va me retrouver non ?_

Loki arriva dans le fumoir, qui était bizarrement peu bondé. Des tables sans pieds étaient fixées sur les murs et il y vit un endroit parfait pour se réfugier. Là, dans un coin il se laissa tomber par terre, son dos percuta le mur et il ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Sous les tables il avait l'impression d'être invisible, d'être un peu plus en sécurité. Son cerveau imbibé d'alcool ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait, il avait juste cette sensation que ça n'allait pas, qu'il devait se cacher. Se cacher et ne plus bouger.

_Si je ne bouge pas Tony va me retrouver. Il faut juste que je reste à la même place._

Son corps commença à trembler et il sentit des larmes couler le long de ses joues. Pourquoi il n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas Tony ? Il y avait eut tellement de détails, tellement d'indices mais il ne les avait pas vu. Pourquoi s'était-il laissé aller ? Il n'aurait pas dû, il aurait du garder les yeux ouverts, se retourner, poser des limites. Il laissa échapper un sanglot qu'il étouffa en plaquant sa main contre sa bouche. Sa main qui tremblait tout autant que le reste de son corps, qu'il n'arrivait plus à contrôler. Il fallait que quelqu'un vienne le chercher, vite.

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait. Trouve moi._

Des jambes se postèrent devant son champ de vision mais cette fois il ne se fit pas avoir. Ce n'était pas la personne qu'il attendait le plus au monde. Il n'y avait pas de Vans collector IronMan aux pieds de cette personne comme il s'y attendait. Juste des baskets noires. Mais Loki leva quand même la tête et se senti à peine soulagé. Il connaissait cette personne, oui il lui avait parlé. Plus tôt, ils avaient échangé sur des études, quelque chose du genre. Un truc par rapport au marketing. Ils avaient ris. Cette personne était sympathique. Il ne connaissait pas son prénom mais il était soulagé d'apercevoir un visage un tant soi peu familier. Le jeune homme en face lui se baissa et lui tendit la main. Loki hésita un moment avant de se laisser tirer vers le haut, se relavant péniblement. Il tremblait toujours et n'accepta pas qu'il le prenne dans ses bras.

« Ça va aller, tout va bien. Tout va bien. »

Loki disait « non » de la tête et gardait ses bras devant lui pour se protéger mais doucement la panique se mit à redescendre. Il ne lui voulait pas de mal, il essayait juste de le calmer. Il sait qui est Tony.

_Il va me ramener à Tony._

L'inconnu lui souriait et lui parlait avec des phrases réconfortantes, le mettant à l'aise. Loki n'entendait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait mais il se sentait un peu plus en sécurité et laissa ses bras tomber le long de son corps. Il baissait peu à peu sa garde.

_Encore._

La tête baissée il essayait de mieux respirer et d'arrêter de pleurer. Il sentit qu'on le serrait dans des bras. Surprit il posa ses mains sur les bras de l'homme et leva la tête pour le regarder. Il n'était pas très à l'aise et il voulait lui dire. Il voulait lui dire mais une nouvelle fois il sentit le choc des dents contre ses lèvres avec violence. Ses hanches étaient de nouveau prisonnières et son torse agressé par une poigne possessive. Il arrêta de respirer quand il senti le parfum de l'homme. Ses mains se posèrent sur son torse et il le repoussa comme il le pouvait. Tout allait trop vite, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi ça lui arrivait encore une fois ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se dégager. Il lui répétait de le laisser seul, cachant son visage de ses mains. Immobile il répétait juste des supplications à l'inconnu. Aucun autre mot ne sortait de sa bouche.

« Laisse-moi, s'il te plait, s'il te plait. Laisse-moi »

Il l'embrassa quatre fois et quatre fois Loki le repoussa. Quatre fois où il senti son dos bloqué contre la table qu'il avait pris pour un refuge quelques minutes plus tôt mais qui l'emprisonnait maintenant. A quatre reprises il sentit des doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau, des dents fracasser ses lèvres et son corps se faire compresser contre un autre. Il lançait des appels au secours mais ne croisait le regard de personne. La scène semblait ne jamais avoir de fin. Un baiser, des attouchements, ses bras qui repoussent l'autre, un répit, des sanglots, un baiser. Et plus le temps passait et plus Loki subissait. Sa bouche s'ouvrait un peu plus, ses jambes reculaient moins, ses yeux ne cherchaient plus d'aide, ses bras poussaient avec moins de force. Il était épuisé, plus rien n'avait de sens et il avait mal à la poitrine. A l'aide, pitié. Pitié, pitié.

« Loki ?! »

La pression sur ses hanches disparue et l'inconnu s'écarta. Loki eut l'impression de respirer à nouveau mais sa vue restait floue et, paralysé par la peur, il ne bougea pas pour s'enfuir. Il passa une main sur son visage pour essuyer ses larmes mais elles ne semblaient jamais vouloir s'arrêter de couler. Une main le tira hors d'atteinte de l'inconnu et il se retrouva contre un nouveau torse, encerclé par des bras musclés. Il comprit qu'on l'emmenait hors de la boite de nuit, qu'on lui mettait une veste sur les épaules et qu'on lui parlait sans cesse. Du moins il entendait son nom. Deux mains le prirent par le visage, le forçant doucement à lever la tête. C'est là que ses yeux croisèrent un regard couleur noisette débordant d'inquiétude. Ces yeux, cette couleur. Il l'avait retrouvé.

Tony ne comprit pas pourquoi à sa vue, Loki se mit à trembler plus fort. Le tenant fermement il essayait de le calmer mais le plus grand pleurait à ne jamais s'arrêter, laissant sa douleur et sa peur s'exprimer. Du bout des bras, parce que Loki ne voulait pas être enlacé, il essayait de le retenir, de lui faire comprendre qu'il était là pour lui et qu'il pouvait se calmer, qu'il devait se calmer parce qu'à cette allure il était au bord de l'implosion. La scène était un supplice à regarder pour Natasha et les autres mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils devaient laisser Tony gérer ça tout seul. Loki ne savait plus où il était, et pourquoi il était là. Il avait tellement eut peur qu'à présent son corps essayait tant bien que mal d'exprimer sa solitude, sa honte, son incompréhension. Il savait qu'en face de lui c'était Tony. Juste Tony. Mais il ne pouvait pas se calmer, son corps était incontrôlable, ses larmes des torrents. Sa bouche ne laissant sortir que des sanglots, des plaintes glaçantes. Ses mains étaient devant sa bouche, comme si cela pouvait l'aider à mieux à se calmer. La panique mélangée aux effets de l'alcool se démultipliait et il avait l'impression de suffoquer.

« Loki. Loki regarde-moi s'il te plait. »

« C'est terminé. C'est terminé. »

« Loki, c'est moi. C'est Tony. »

Tony posa ses mains sur les siennes, toujours devant sa bouche. Tout en lui parlant il les lui retira lentement et les lui posa sur ses épaules. « Tiens moi Loki. Je suis là. Tiens moi fort. » Loki s'exécuta et ses mains agrippèrent les épaules de Tony comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Maintenant regarde-moi. Regarde-moi ». Leur regards se croisèrent et se scellèrent. Loki se plongea dans les iris noisettes et s'y perdit un moment. Il réussit à respirer la bouche fermée et ses sanglots se calmèrent. Le regard de Tony était profond, puissant. Plus aucune trace d'inquiétude, juste du calme, de la stabilité. Il était là pour lui, c'est ce qu'il voulait lui faire comprendre. Et Loki comprit. Il comprit que c'était fini, que Tony était là et qu'il ne devait plus avoir peur. Comment avoir peur quand on vous regarde de la sorte ? Tony brisa le contact pour le prendre contre lui. Il encercla son corps de ses bras musclés et le serra tout contre lui. Loki se laissa aller, cachant son visage dans son cou. Il sentit tout de suite son parfum et de nouvelles larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues. Cette fois-ci ses pleurs étaient calmes, silencieux. Comme si c'était une façon de remercier Tony, de lui faire comprendre qu'il se sentait en sécurité maintenant et qu'il lui serait redevable à jamais. Il ne sut pas combien de temps ils restèrent là, l'un contre l'autre, debout devant l'entrée de la boite de nuit. Il sentit à un moment qu'on lui frottait doucement le dos mais ce n'était pas Tony car ses mains restaient plaquées contre lui, agrippées à sa chemise.

« Vous devriez rentrer Nat'.  
\- Mais, et vous ?  
\- Ça va aller »

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, Tony passa sa main dans les cheveux de Loki, resserrant son étreinte. « Ça va aller ». Clint prit la main de Natasha, qui avait les larmes aux yeux. Thor ne bougeait pas, ils avaient eut du mal à contrôler sa colère et à le faire sortir de la boite de nuit mais à présent son mutisme et son regard effaré brisait le coeur de Tony. Stephen posa une main sur l'épaule du grand blond et lui murmura quelques phrases qui le décidèrent à tourner le dos à son frère et Tony et de prendre le chemin de la maison. Quand tout le monde fut parti Tony se sentit soudain étrangement seul et accablé. Contre lui Loki était immobile et seules les larmes coulant dans son cou lui permettaient de dire qu'il ne s'était pas endormi. Sans un mot il se dégagea un peu de son emprise pour le prendre par la taille et le faire marcher. Ils s'éloignèrent de l'entrée de la boite de nuit, avec comme promesse silencieuse de ne jamais y retourner. Après quelques minutes de marche Tony fit assoir Loki sur un rebord de trottoir et appela un taxi.

Il resta un moment à regarder son ami, debout au-dessus de lui. Tony passa sa main dans ses cheveux en soupirant. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux mais il renifla fort et réprima le sanglot qu'il avait failli lâcher. C'était pas vraiment le moment de craquer. Il s'assit à côté de Loki et l'entoura de son bras. Il le sentit se caler contre lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. Il tremblait de froid et ses joues étaient encore humides de ses torrents de larmes.

« Je suis désolé, souffla Loki.  
\- De quoi ? Murmura Tony, surprit.  
\- Je n'aurai pas dû… Les shooter… Ma chemise… Danser. »

Tony comprit ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de Loki et s'en mordit les lèvres de frustration. Il culpabilisait. On l'avait agressé, pratiquement abusé de lui et il culpabilisait. Tony se décala et fit en sorte que Loki se redresse et le regarde dans les yeux.

« Rien n'est de ta faute. Ecoute-moi bien parce qu'il n'y a pas d'autres vérités sur ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir Loki. Tu t'es amusé, tu étais avec des amis, tu avais le droit de boire, de danser. Un… fils de pute en a profité et il t'a agressé. Tu entends Loki ? Il t'a agressé et que tu aies été sobre ou non ne change rien à ce qu'il s'est passé. Il n'avait pas le droit.  
\- Tony…  
\- Il-n'avait-pas-le-droit, coupa Tony en insistant sur chacun des mots. »

L'arrivée du taxi coupa court à la discussion ce qui soulagea Tony. Ses mains tremblaient de colère et il avait peur de ne pas se contrôler et de finir par hurler sur Loki. C'était injuste, tellement injuste. Et il n'avait rien vu. Loki s'était fait agressé et il n'avait rien vu. Tony avait envie de pleurer de culpabilité et de frustration.

Aucun mot ne sorti de la bouche des deux amis lors du trajet mais ils s'étaient assis l'un contre l'autre. Le simple fait de sentir la cuisse de Tony contre la sienne ou son bras contre le sien, rassurait Loki et lui permettait de ne pas éclater une nouvelle fois en sanglot. Cependant il sentait les muscles du brun se contracter de temps en temps et quand il le regardait il pouvait apercevoir la crispation de sa mâchoire. La colère de Tony ne rassurait pas forcément Loki mais elle l'aidait à comprendre peu à peu ce qu'il venait de se passer. Une agression. Il avait été victime d'une agression sexuelle. Et ce terme lui donnait envie de vomir. Un sanglot s'étrangla dans sa gorge sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Tony tourna directement la tête vers lui et lui prit la main.

« Ça va aller, souffla-t-il. Je suis là. »

Bien sur que non ça n'allait pas aller, pas tout de suite en tout cas, mais Loki le laissait le rassurer. Parce qu'il avait envie d'y croire. Et puis il savait que même si ça n'irait pas, Tony serait là, avec lui. Et c'était beaucoup plus rassurant que n'importe quelle autre parole. L'ombre d'un sourire passa un quart de seconde sur ses lèvres et il serra sa main, pour être certain qu'il était toujours là, qu'il ne le lâcherait pas.

Quand le taxi s'arrêta Loki remarqua qu'il les avait emmené chez Tony. Ce dernier paya rapidement, lui tint la porte pour qu'il sorte et l'attrapa une nouvelle fois par les épaules, comme s'il avait peur qu'il tombe. Il aurait pu. Loki était vidé d'énergie, il aurait été capable de s'écrouler devant l'immeuble et de se laisser mourir à quelques pas de la porte. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait pu faire de toute façon ? Mais il ne tombait pas et il ne tomberait jamais, Tony Stark s'en était fait la promesse. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement se fit tout aussi silencieusement mais de toute façon il n'y avait rien à dire. Tony ouvrit la porte et poussa doucement Loki à l'intérieur. Ce dernier s'arrêta au milieu du salon où il contempla l'état dans lequel ses amis et lui l'avaient laissé. Le before s'était fait ici et des dizaines de bouteilles de bières jonchaient sur la table en même temps que des paquets de chips, des restes de pizza, une ou deux bouteille de téquila et de vodka. Combien avait-il bu d'alcool ? Jusqu'où avait-il cherché les problèmes ? Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Loki ne pouvait répondre à ses questions et ne voulait pas mais il se sentait une nouvelle fois idiot. Là, planté au milieu de ce foutoir il croyait trouver la réponse à sa question. Pourquoi ça m'est arrivé ?

Tony remarqua le visage livide de Loki et son regard fixé sur la table basse en piteux état. Il fronça les sourcils et prit sa main pour l'obliger à sortir du salon et venir avec lui dans sa chambre. Il se rendit compte qu'un gros travail de déculpabilisation allait être nécessaire dans les jours et semaines à venir. Mais pour l'instant ils étaient tellement fatigués. Dans la pénombre de la chambre, Loki se laissa déshabiller après que Tony lui ai demandé la permission. Sa chemise tomba au sol, le laissant frissonnant entre les mains chaudes du plus petit. Comment faisait-il pour toujours avoir les mains si chaude ? Il leva une jambe puis la deuxième pour l'aider à enlever son jean puis leva les bras pour enfiler un t-shirt à l'effigie de Black Sabbath, trois fois trop grand pour lui. Dans un autre contexte il aurait été aux anges de le porter, il aurait même pensé quelques secondes à le voler à Tony pour ne plus jamais le lui rendre. Mais là, il était juste rassuré par le coton doux et l'odeur naturelle de son ami qui lui emplissait les narines. Il était en sécurité. Plus que jamais.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'allongèrent dans le lit, Tony prenant soin de garder ses distances pour ne pas blesser Loki. Mais ce dernier tremblait toujours de froid et rien chez Tony ne l'effrayait, au contraire. Il se retourna alors pour lui faire face et passa sa main sur sa joue. D'un regard il lui exprima toute sa gratitude et sa confiance. Milles mots furent exprimés par ce regard et Tony en frissonna tant cet échange était intense. Il se rapprocha alors de Loki, jusqu'à l'enfermer dans ses bras et à ne faire plus qu'un avec son corps. Leurs bras et leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent, chacun cherchant le plus de proximité avec l'autre. Loki se réchauffa de la peau chaude de Tony qui perdit son visage dans les cheveux ébènes du plus grand. Plus rien ne comptait dans cet appartement à part cette union fusionnelle.

Ils n'avaient pas prévu de passer leur première nuit ensemble de cette façon. Ils n'avaient pas prévu de déballer leurs sentiments envers l'autre après un tel choc. Ils n'avaient pas imaginé que leur relation serait basée sur un moment terrible. Ils n'avaient pas prévu qu'ils deviendraient indispensables l'un pour l'autre.

Ce n'était pas de leur faute.

* * *

_En espérant que ça vous ait plu. _  
_Je ne pense pas revenir par ici alors, merci d'avoir lu cette OS et toutes les autres histoires que j'ai pu publier jusque là. C'était vraiment cool. _


End file.
